


Rocking-chair

by xLouisa



Series: Uriken : an atypical relationship [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa





	Rocking-chair

Uri s'assit sur le rocking-chair, puis commença à bousculer d'avant en arrière. L'une de ses mains caressait la légère houle située au niveau de son abdomen, témoignant la croissance de la petite vie à l'intérieur de lui. Le bébé bougea doucement, comme pour dire à sa mère qu'il appréciait cela. Ce genre de moment était devenu un rituel depuis le mois dernier, après l'acquisition de l'objet dans une brocante. 

Le blond sursauta en sentant deux bras entourer son corps, il leva ses yeux bleus vers sa moitié, puis lui fit un sourire fatigué : 

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'attendre...   
\- Le lit est vide et froid sans toi...   
\- Je suis là maintenant, viens te coucher. 

Kenny aida son compagnon à se relever, et ensemble, ils s'installèrent dans le lit conjugal. Le brun prit son blond dans ses bras, faisant en sorte d'avoir son torse collé à son dos, pour poser à son tour ses grandes mains sur le renflement afin de montrer à l'enfant qu'il était là également. Et, tout deux, rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

 


End file.
